


Rain Shower

by Grassy



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, the rain caught Kyou by complete surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Aww~ Kyouru cuteness… *sighs happily* Once upon a time, I was totally not sold on this pairing. I didn’t hate it or anything (unlike my extreme dislike of Yukiru), but I couldn’t see it happening, either. Sensei, however, finally managed to make me see the light.

Despite the heavy dampness of the wind, Kyou didn’t think anything strange of it. Not once did he entertain the possibility of rain, used as he was to his own body’s early warning signals in that regard. But no longer was he imbued with the spirit of the nekotsuki; the cat spirit’s particular quirks and oddities no longer having an influence on his body.

The first few droplets of moisture that hit his skin caught Kyou’s attention immediately, almost making the fur he no longer had bristle at the wetness. Looking up at the cloudy sky, red eyes were inundated with raindrop after raindrop.

Kyou was frozen where he stood, unable to even cast a worried look at Tohru as she frantically attempted to cover herself from the sudden shower.

“It’s raining.”

“Eh?” Wide eyes half-hidden behind her damp hair and jacket hood, Tohru stared at the former Cat in confusion.

“Tohru. It’s raining.” He smiled gently at her, hands pulling her body closer to his own. Forehead to forehead, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss upon her lips. “It’s **raining**.”

Kyou watched as realization followed by elation spread across her flushed features.

“Kyou-kun…” Thin arms wrapped around his wiry frame, holding him just as firmly as he held her.

“I never realized,” he murmured, breath whispering across her lips, “just how nice the rain feels. Except for the wet part, that is.”

“Un.” Tohru smiled beatifically, making Kyou’s heart skip a beat. “We need an umbrella.”

“Yeah.”

Neither moved from where they stood, wrapped tightly in one another’s embrace.


End file.
